


Revival

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, humany wumany hormones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing the Metacrisis Doctor didn't expect was the impact of human hormones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revival

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me while enjoying some lovely cocktails. It seems that alcohol makes me write sexual things. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Beta: Diomede

It was the first night in Pete’s World that the feelings struck.

 

Pete wouldn’t be able to get a zeppelin over to them until the morning, so Rose, her mother, and he had to get set up in a small hotel in Bergen. He was slightly disappointed when Rose elected to have her own room, but understood. Even if _he_ knew that he was the Doctor just as much as the man with the TARDIS it was human nature for her to doubt.

 

He lay in the bed in his boxers, tucked loosely under the covers as he stared at the chipped white ceiling. As he went over the day’s events, he couldn’t help his mind wandering to how firm Rose’s bum looked when she crouched over Jack, or how her breasts bounced as she ran to him in the deserted street. Both times he should _really_ not have been noticing such things and he didn’t think he did. Until now.

 

He swallowed thickly and his thoughts drifted to what Rose was doing at that moment, just a door away. Perhaps she was snuggled up like him or reading a good book. But then where would she have gotten the book? Or she could be taking a nice hot shower, washing off the event’s grime from her smooth flesh. Crystalline droplets could be glistening as they ran down her cleavage, some bunching up in the hair-

 

He shook his head and cleared his throat. He shouldn’t be thinking like that. He was a _Time Lord_ -

 

He _was_ a Time Lord. Now he was part human, and that was becoming as clear as when he realized he only had one heart. He never could understand why humans were so obsessed with sex, never experiencing the intense lust that came hand-in-hand with their DNA. The Time Lords were always advised against carnal desires. But now, still getting used to his body’s changes, he felt like horny teenager.

 

As he slowly reached down the front of the sheet, the Doctor felt as though some sanctimonious force was peering from above, full of judgment. A very human red blush crept up to his cheeks as shame filled him, but it didn’t stop him from sliding past the elastic of the pants to take himself in his hand. He bit his lip and furrowed his brow as pleasure coursed through him, and then he slowly began to move up and down. He can’t say this is something he had ever done before; he had always broached the subject as if he was studying animals at a zoo. Not something he could understand himself.

 

That notion has definitely changed.

 

Being in a new and overly-sensitive body, he didn’t last long. The shame from his lack of control came back full force once he realized the mess he had made. He pulled his hand away and wiped in on the sheets, and then sighed. “Blimey.”

 

oOo

 

It was only two days later when his mind wandered inconveniently yet again. He’s had _thoughts_ pretty much every second of every day since he got this new body, but he could usually control them well enough. Loosely speaking.

 

Rose had elected to take him out for some clothes shopping and then proceeded to look around a bit for herself. Now that left him sitting on the plush cream colored couch outside of the women’s dressing rooms as she tried things on. Though not as good, he still had better hearing than the average human. This meant he could hear every single prong of a zipper torn apart, every popped button, every removal of fabric. He swallowed thickly and began to sweat when he imagined her body contorting to pull off the tight dress she had just had the sales woman bring her. He never knew it was possible to be jealous of an article of clothing.

 

Only minutes later he shot up from him seat, adjusting the front of his trousers inconspicuously. “I’m going to the bathroom!” He winced when his voice cracked slightly and he hurried out of the ladies section.

 

The moment he was in a stall, he slammed the door shut and unzipped his fly, closing his eyes and he stuck his hand through the opening all the while feeling immensely grateful for cleanly Vitex heiress-worthy department store bathrooms.

 

oOo

 

The third incident happened while back at Rose’s flat a week later. It was around half ten at night and he and Rose were cuddled up together on the couch, watching a late night talk show. She had elected to change into pajamas, if they could be called that – they consisted of a too-small white camisole and _very_ short gray shorts. She wasn’t wearing a bra, so her nipples pushed against the fabric of the top deliciously. He could even make the faint outline of her areola.

 

The Doctor tried his best to keep his eyes on the television, but he couldn’t stop himself from glancing down more often than not. He shivered when she laughed, causing her breasts to bounce.

 

He cleared his throat and moved as though he was uncomfortable. When she turned to him with a raised eyebrow, he smiled sheepishly. “Tired and stiff. Been a long day! Torchwood and all that.”

 

She smiled back in understanding. “Don’t I know it? You’re still just getting used to being, well, _you_ , and Pete’s been running you about like crazy!” She sighed and shook her head, moving to stand. “How about you get some sleep?”

 

He grinned in appreciation and hopped up, trying to move as smoothly as possible while he made his way to his bedroom. He thanked any deity that would hear him that she had elected to give him his own room. Not that he didn’t want to share a room with her, but there was no way he would be able to handle being so close for that long without doing something he might regret.

 

He quickly locked the door and undress, hopping under the covers in barely masked excitement.

 

oOo

 

The final time was at dinner. But not just any dinner.

 

 _Family dinner_.

 

Jackie was spouting out some gossip about one of her “posh” friends to Rose, who listened politely. Every time Rose took a drink of her Cabernet, the Doctor couldn’t help but notice how sensual the act of swallowing really was. As he watched the red liquid pass her lips and slide down her throat, he imagined it being his own juices she was lapping up. He could just make out the languid movements of Rose’s tongue as she swirled the alcohol around in her mouth, and then he was focused on her slightly reddened and damp lips.

 

About thirty seconds and three more gulps of wine later, the Doctor slammed a hand down on the table. “Enough!”

 

Everyone, including little Tony, turned to him in surprise. Jackie’s expression contorted into anger. “What in the _bloody hell_ -“

 

“Rose, we need to talk,” the Doctor cut Jackie off swiftly, not even paying her a glance. He realized his wording was off when Rose suddenly looked apprehensive, but he wasn’t sure how to fix that without giving any intimate details away. He wouldn’t do that until they were safely out of the vicinity of her family.

 

Rose blinked and set her face into a flat expression. “Let’s take a walk.” She looked as though she wanted to reach for his hand, but decided against it.

 

Usually he would be quick to reassure her, but he wasn’t sure if he could handle the feeling of her velvety touch just then. He stood quickly and began his way out of the dining room. “Splendid idea. Marvelous. _Molto_ _bene_.”

 

They kept quiet all the way to the back doors and through the lavish rose garden, until the house just a blur of bright lights. He heard Rose swallow, and now he felt better to ease her conscience. “It’s nothing bad. At least, I don’t think so. Maybe for you. I don’t know.” He sighed and shook his head, keeping his eyes on his feet.

 

Rose stopped at a wooden bench and pulled him to sit next to her. If she noticed him tense at the contact, she didn’t comment. “What’s going on? You know you can tell me anything.”

 

He turned so he was facing her fully, his eyes pleading. “I’m not so sure about that. It’s…ah…it’s _embarrassing_.” He could feel his cheek heating up, as if to prove his point, as he ran his fingers through his hair nervously. Rose’s brow furrowed and she rubbed her thumb across the hand she was holding. This made him pull away from her and his face to turn apprehensive. “Best not.”

 

She shook her head in confusion. “Doctor, what’s going on? Why did you shout ‘enough’ back there? Enough of what?” She then turned fearful, eyes going wide and face blanching. “Enough…enough of me? I know I haven’t been the best, I’ve not, but I’m still getting used to the idea of this you and-“

 

“No, no, no, Rose.” He then grabbed her hands in his, the need make her happy again temporarily overcoming his arousal. It didn’t last long. “It’s not that at all. I’ve just had enough of…” He huffed and closed his eyes tightly. “I’m explaining this all wrong,” he muttered to himself and let go of her hands once again. He forced himself to sit up straight and look at her again. “There are certain…changes with this new body. Humany changes. Changes that become apparent at very bad, very _inappropriate_ , times.” It was then that the dam broke, his gob unstoppable. “I don’t know how you humans do it! All these hormones! I mean, you sit there, drinking your wine and take showers all naked and don’t wear a bra at night. You can only expect that it’ll drive me barmy!” He then turned to her in exasperation. “I was jealous of _clothes_ , Rose. Clothes! Thinking how lucky that dress was to be able to slide over those curves…” he eyed said curves, practically leered. “And then, when you swallow, all I can think about is you swallowing, ahem, _other_ things.”

 

Once he finished his small soliloquy, fear overcame him. What would she do now? Would she kick him out of her flat? He was, after all, just a dirty old man.

 

“Okay.”

 

He blinked, trying to process what he had just heard. “Did…okay?”

 

Her lips broke out into a small and her eyes darkened. “Yeah. Okay.” She stood slowly and practically glided to stand right in front of him. “I figure the best way to deal with this…problem, is to succumb to the temptation, yeah?”

 

He swallowed, eyes wide in astonishment, cheeks flushed in renewed arousal and nodded. One more smile of encouragement and he lost control. He grabbed her by the hips and crashed his lips to hers, nipping and licking. When she moaned into his mouth, he bucked his hips unconsciously. He walked her backward until she was forced to sit back down on the bench.

 

When she had broken away from his mouth, a small laugh broke free. “Y’know, it’d probably be easier if I sat on you.”

 

He grinned, but shook his head. “Got something else I wanna try.” He knelt slowly in front of her, reveling in her heated gaze once she realized what he planned. He gently pried her legs apart and was surprised when his fingers immediately brushed hair. “No knickers?”

 

She bit her lip and shrugged. “Maybe I’ve been wishing, too.”

 

He waggled his eyebrows and dove under the dress and between her legs. The first taste was orgasmic in itself; she was sweet and tangy and _so wet._ He hummed in contentment as he stuck his tongue between her folds, moving the top of his mouth so it was covering her clit.

 

“ _Fuck_ , yes!” Rose gripped his hair, anchoring him to her as she flung her legs over his shoulders. Her head was thrown back and her eyes were closed in ecstasy as he sucked in fervor. She screamed out when he reached a hand up slipped it under the top of her dress, pinching a nipple.

 

His trousers were unbearably uncomfortable, so he moved his other hand down to unbutton and push them down. He sighed into her when his cock bounced free, the cool air licking him sweetly.

 

Rose was breathing heavily, high pitched moans releasing with every outtake. “Please please please, now.” She was tugging at his hair and he knew what she wanted.  

 

The Doctor moved away and stood, and then sat next to her. He was pleased when she eyed his member appreciatively. Within seconds Rose was on top of his lap and reaching between them to grab onto him. She squeezed his cock gently, both moaning from the feeling, and then rubbed him in between her folds for lubrication. It took every ounce of willpower he didn’t know he had to stop her from pushing him in. “We don’t have anything for-“

 

“Don’t worry, I took a shot.” Without any further protest, she sank down on him. They both groaned simultaneously as she ground down.

 

“Rassilon, Rose, you feel incredible.” His face was contorted in pleasure as he gripped her hips and bucked up into her. They moved together at a quick pace to where she was bouncing up and down. His hazy gaze fell on her trapped breasts and he was quick to push the straps down so her bra was visible.

 

She hastily undid the clasp and let the cups fall away, her eyes closed all the while. She gasped when she felt his warm mouth wrapped around one nipple, sucking in time with his thrusts. “Yes, Doctor, right there.” She gripped onto his hair once again and pulled him closer. “You can bite a little.”

 

He hummed so she’d know he heard, and then gently nipped at the sensitive tissue. At first he thought he hurt her when she squealed, but a quick look at her face made him realize he was beyond wrong.

 

It was mere moments later that she was contracting around him and shouting out as she finished.  He watched her carefully as she came, reveling in her beauty and how tight she had become around him. The pressure ended up being enough to push him over the edge. After, she fell limp against him, both breathing heavily.

 

The Doctor pressed a quick kiss to her forehead, a goofy grin plastered on his face. “Do you realize that’s the first time we’ve kissed since the beach?”

 

She looked up at him in befuddlement, and then laughed.


End file.
